


A Father's Pride, A Soldier's Regret

by Naaklasolus



Series: Old Republic Histories [10]
Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Jace has his monents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24760795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naaklasolus/pseuds/Naaklasolus
Summary: Jace Malcom has some thoughts
Series: Old Republic Histories [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1487549
Kudos: 4





	A Father's Pride, A Soldier's Regret

Jace Malcom quietly read the latest report from Havoc Squad’s latest mission and smiled slightly at the bit of Sergeant Balkar bumrushing a Sith with an explosive and crackling like a madman. He knew Silas wasn’t that reckless, not like how Jace was at that age, or Amalia was, it was a fear tactic and one his son held mastered well.

Jace found himself smiling in pride as he thought of his children. Jonas and Theron were both SIS with Jonas rising quickly in the ranks, and with Trant keeping him as a candidate for Brody’s eventual replacement, Theron had recently been promoted to a senior agent while Silas was following in Jace’s footsteps as a member of Havoc Squad. And Ava…Ava had been making her way quite well before the war claimed her.

Jace had to admit, it was times like these where he did wonder what they were fighting for, everybody had those thoughts, but it Tavus who acted on them. What Satele had succumbed too, what many has succumbed too. It was no secret war changed people, hell, Jace remembers the young hothead he had once been but the war had changed him.

Jace quietly turned his chair around to look out into the cityscape of Coruscant, watching as the sunset on yet another day. “You’re thinking too much again, moron.” Jace started a bit and whirled the chair around to find his brother walking into the office with a datapad in hand and….a takeout bag in the other. “You know what this is, don’t ya?”.

“I swear, if that’s Mako’s…..” Jace began to say warily.

“Nah, Ma Talo’s.” The spy walked over and dropped the bag on the desk. “Technically, it’s Mari’s now since Ma Talo passed a few years ago but…..”.

“Thanks.” Jace mumbled as he opened the bag and smiled at the familiar mouthwatering aroma. “And we’re not kids anymore, you don’t need to…..”.

Brody plopped down in the chair across him and gave him a sad smile. “You’ll always be my baby brother, Jace. And I know where your head goes when you’re left alone.” Brody says as Jace sorted through the food. “So fork over the paperwork and dig in, I rather not have your girlfriend pissed at me. Or Ma.”.

Jace chuckled as he let Brody help himself to the paperwork. It was true that war changed people, Jace had done things he now regretted but it was moments like this…..moments where he realized that some things never do change.


End file.
